Maturity
by Anime enthusiast
Summary: Usagi gets a makeover and goes to the arcade. Mamoru insults her and she leaves. On her way home she gets attacked by a strange man. Is there anyone that can help?
1. Chapter 1

She was tired of everyone treating her like a child, day in and day out. What did she have to prove that over the years she has grown up? I guess having the same job for 2 years and a car wasn't good enough.

Staring in the mirror she grinned at her new haircut. It was layered and considerably short, lying perfectly straight against her head. At least now no one could call her meatball head, a name she despised thanks to a certain jerk. This was her day to show that she was an adult now and not an immature annoying teenager.

Usagi sneaked out of the house avoiding a lecture from her mother about her clothes. She subconsciously tugged on pink shirt thinking it might have been a little too short to wear for an ordinary day but she didn't care. She thought she looked cute with her hair, the skirt and tank top, and her high heels.

Saturday was almost over and having nothing else to do she walked to the arcade. She hoped she wasn't going to run into him like she normally does. Mamoru-san. A man who has continually picked on her for years for the simple fact he enjoyed it. She hoped he would see her as a woman and not as a child…not that she could care.

"Motoki!" Usagi yelled across the room seeing her friend jump and laughed. "Didn't mean to scare ya!"

Motoki turned around and his jaw dropped when he saw her. He had never seen her wear makeup, let alone short clothes around the arcade. He chuckled and winked at her. "So, who's the guy?

Her face flushed two shades of red and stammered. "There's…n…no...g…guy thank you very much. I graduate this year and work full time. I don't have time for a boyfriend."

He couldn't help but roll his eyes. "No girl I know completely changes how she looks just because she wants to. Come on Usagi who is the guy?"

She smacked him very hard on the shoulder and smiled. "There is no guy. I'm 18 years old and everyone treats me like a child. I want people to take me seriously and if that means changing how I look or dress then I'm going to do it."

"I have known you for how many years?" He rubbed his forehead thinking of the answer. "4 or 5 and I have learned a lot about you. I love you for who you are and you shouldn't feel like you have to change for anyone. Why are you so hell bent on wanting people to take you seriously?"

She opened her mouth to answer when the doors slide open and the bell chimed. She didn't bother to look who it was. "I want people to take me seriously because…"

"Hey man." A tall handsome man muttered as he sat down to Usagi. "Hey, meatball head!"

"I don't have meatballs anymore so you can't call me that!" She shrieked as she crossed her arms annoyed. "My hair is short now."

Mamoru took a sip of coffee and turned to face her almost spitting it out. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Her hair was short indeed and the outfit she was wearing was tiny and revealing to say the least. "Wow…I mean…you look better with longer hair. Now people have to see your face."

Usagi felt like he had just slapped her in the face. She tried fighting off the tears in the eyes but failed. _I feel like such a crybaby. I shouldn't cry this easily because he insults me but it happens every time. _Wiping away the tears she grabbed her purse. "Maybe the reason you don't have a girlfriend or friends because you cold hearted and all you do is insult people!"

Mamoru sat there flabbergasted and watched the blonde storm out. "She needs to learn to take a joke."

Motoki stood there giving his best friend a dirty look. "Was that really necessary? Can't you see that every time you make fun of her it hurts her feelings? You should go apologize to her."

Mamoru finished his coffee and looked up at him. "Fine."


	2. Chapter 2

Usagi took out the mirror in her purse and flipped it open. Her makeup looked fine and she slammed it shut. She was embarrassed because she cried in front of Mamoru. He didn't have to be so mean to her! Glancing down at her cell phone she realized it was late. She was walking on the sidewalk in the dark. "Crap…"

Not realizing where she was she started to text Naru to calm her nerves. Not hearing a beep from her phone, Usagi was getting scared. She knew better not to walk alone especially at night and it didn't help she had to clue where she was.

A yellow corvette was slowing down to the pace of her walking. Her pulse started to become rapid and her breath was short. _Just look down…_

"Hey pretty lady, need a ride?" An overweight older man said grinning toward her direction. Usagi continued to ignore him until he stopped the car. "How much?"

"Not interested." Her mind raced of possibilities of what could happen if it continued. He might leave her alone. He might get of his car. He might not stop following her. "I'm waiting for a friend."

He stopped the car completely and walked towards her. She stopped moving because fear had taken over her. He was an ugly man. No wonder the only way he could get laid was from a hooker. No woman in her right mind would make love to him if she chose to.

"How much to you charge?" He asked with a perverted smile and touched her shoulder. Usagi immediately jumped back. Her fist was white from clenching on her purse too tightly.

"I'm not a prostitute you nasty man!" She screamed in his face.

"That was a mistake you little bitch." He grabbed her throat and slammed her against the fence. Her throat felt like it was burning and didn't know if she could even muster out a scream to save her life. Was she going to die tonight because she denied a horny man?

"G…..et….off!" Usagi tried screaming but her throat wouldn't allow it. No one heard it. She gasped for air. He started to tug on her skirt trying to get it off when she kicked him as hard as she could. He fell back shocked. She took that opportunity to run. She thought she had lost him when he grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"We haven't even gotten started yet." His hands were wrapped tightly around her wrists. The pain was sharp enough to make her drop to her knees. He grabbed onto her blond hair and forced her closer. "That's what I'm talking about. "

Usagi couldn't stop crying. If she tried freeing herself by kicking him or punching he would pull her by her hair which would hurt even more. Why was this happening to her? She would try doing the one thing she was good at. "STOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP ITTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

Mamoru was walking along trying to find the blond when he heard her scream. He ran as fast as he could when he saw there when her head bent down sobbing as a man was holding onto her hair.

"GET OFF OF HER NOW!" Mamoru charged toward the man and punched him as hard as he could in the face. The startled man kicked him into the shin forcing Mamoru to hit his head on the wooden fence. As he tried to get up the older man ran to his car and got in speeding off.

Mamoru was dizzy and couldn't focus on Usagi. She had tried to get up on her feet and fell over sobbing. With pain shooting in his leg he moved over to where she was. "Are you okay?"

"No." Her head was still down too ashamed to even look at him. He looked at to see if she was okay. Her wrists were bright red and when he tried to look at her face she glanced away. He could see the imprint of the man's hand on her neck.

He wasn't sure what to do. They weren't the greatest of friends but they weren't enemies either. He was afraid to touch her because of the reaction she might give him. So, he scooted as close as he could without her moving. He put both his hands on her shoulder and pressed his forehead on hers.

Without notice, she wrapped her arms around him as tight as she could and continued crying. He couldn't tell if she was shaking or shivering. He felt his heart hurting for her because she didn't deserve this. She was a sweet, bubbly, and cute person who made the room light up whenever she entered it. This should have never happened to her.

"Do you want to go to the police?" He asked softly. She shook her head. "Are you sure?"

"I just want to go home." She couldn't believe she had her arms around him or that he was the one to save him. Maybe he wasn't such a jerk after all. He had saved her from that man and was comforting him now. If she went home her parents would see the bruises and ask questions. "Can I stay the night at your house? I don't want my friends or family to know."

"That would be fine." He wasn't sure that was a good idea after what just happened. He stood up and brushed off his clothes and she did the same. Soon without a word they both walked the two blocks to his apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

Mamoru slowly unlocked his door and went inside turning on the lights. His condo was very big considering he was the only one living there. He ran his hand through his jet black hair feeling uncomfortable. He couldn't remember the last time a girl was in his apartment. _Wow, that sounded really lame, didn't it?_

Usagi was following behind him slowly. She had her head down and her dark blue eyes were glazed over. It was scary how much she looked and acted like a zombie. While Mamoru went into the kitchen she sat down on his couch. Realizing where she was, she slowly checked out his place. Neat, roomy, and very clean. She was puzzled because she thought all men were lazy and didn't clean.

Hearing him putting something on the stove, Usagi wrapped her arms around herself and laid down. Her body was aching all over and it was hurting her. She didn't want to seem weak in front of him. As she laid her head down she winced and let out a soft groan.

Peeking his head around the corner Mamoru asked, "Are you okay? Is there anything I can get you?"

He watched her wipe the tears away and glanced up smiling. "Hot chocolate with some little marshmallows sounds really good right now."

When he was out of sight from the blonde he grinned. The water was already boiling and the cup was sitting next to the kettle. Funny how he knew she was going to say that…kind of scary actually. He had known her for years and had picked up on some of her habits. She loved anything chocolate and was always late for everything. He knew her a lot more then he would like to admit.

"It's done." Mamoru grabbed the cup carefully realizing that he filled it up too much. Taking a sip from it he slowly walked into the living room where Usagi was brushing her hair very carefully. It looked like it hurt her to brush her beautiful blonde hair.

She took the cup and sat in down on the glass table next to her. Feeling uncomfortable Mamoru sat down at the end of the couch. They both sat there not sure of what to say and soon it turned into 10 minutes.

Usagi's hand was shaking so bad that when she tried picking up the cup she dropped into her lap. She immediately stood up screaming because it was so hot. Mamoru ran into the kitchen and found a washcloth. He turned on the faucet and got the water as cold as he could. With a very cold wet washcloth he returned to into the living room to a sight he was ashamed to see.

The pink skirt was lying on the floor drenched with hot chocolate. Usagi sat there with her tank top on and panties. Mamoru looked away with red on his face. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to walk in."

With his hand on his face he inched slowly over to her handing her the washcloth. She took it and wiped it between her legs trying to get the sticky feeling off of it. "Can I take a shower? Would that be okay?"

Mamoru turned back around trying not to look below her waist. Pointing down the hall he said, "It's the second door on your right. The towels are in the closet outside. I only have men shampoo and body wash so I hope that's okay."

Without saying a word she brushed past him, slowly walking to the bathroom. She couldn't wait to get in and try to scrub that man's touch off of her. She had to put her hands against the walls because she felt tired and weak. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to take a shower in her condition. She didn't care, all she wanted to do was to get clean and to fall asleep forgetting that the day ever happened.

The sound of the shower came on and Mamoru let a sigh of relief. She found the shower and was getting in. Showers always made him feel better after a long rough day. His clock beeped informing him it was eleven o'clock. He couldn't believe what a day it had been. Grabbing his book he sat down on his couch and started to read. He loved reading books at night.

As he was dozing off he heard a loud thump in his bathroom. He jumped up and ran do the door knocking loudly. "USAGI! Are you okay?"

"No…" Her voice strained quietly. "I'm too weak to stand up."

"Do you need me to help you?" Oh, god this was not happening to him. He couldn't say no but he wanted to because she was naked and in a vulnerable state. Why couldn't she have gone to one of her friends? Why did it have to be him?

"Yeah..." She was frantically looking around. He would see her naked and wet. There was nothing to cover her up with. She didn't find the towels he was talking about and her clothes were too far away for her to try to reach for. This would be the most embarrassing moment of her life, worse than her mother walking in on her French kissing her mirror to practice. "I couldn't find a towel."

Mamoru walked in with the biggest towel he could find toward the door. Usagi had made sure she got all the shampoo out of her hair and turned off the water. She saw the outline of his shadow and gradually opened the door. He was half way turned handing her the towel. With the best of her ability she put the towel around her and tightened her grip around his hand. He faced her with his eyes closed. She wrapped her arms around his him and slowly walked out. She tripped causing him to fall into the wall and her body slamming into his.

Mamoru tried not to groan when he felt the length of her entire body pressed against him. Her breasts were pushed together and were almost popping out of the towel. He watched a drop of water fall slowly between them and felt himself get hard. He felt guilty for getting turned on by her but he couldn't help that his hormones were raging. He would never imagine in a million years that Usagi would be half naked and wet standing in his apartment.

Leaning down next to her he softly whispered, "I've got you."

Usagi shuddered from the hot breath on her ear. She was putting most of her weight on his body because she felt so weak. She turned her head towards him and she was an inch from his nose. His eyes were dark blue like the ocean and couldn't look away from him. She never realized how handsome he was or how much she liked him.

"Thank you…" She replied. She closed her eyes and planted a soft kiss on his lips. He stood there for a second without moving then kissed her back while he wrapped his arms around her. Deeping the kiss his tongue entered her mouth. She pulled back and looked down. "I shouldn't have done that."

Kissing her forehead he said, "I think you are confused. It's okay."

Mamoru scooped her up in his arms and headed into the bedroom. He was confused on why she would kiss him after what happened tonight. When he kissed her it made his heart flutter and he shouldn't have those kinds of feelings for her.

Reaching the bed room he turned on the lights with his elbow and walked over to the bed slowly putting her down on the bed. She curled into ball grabbing onto the blankets and started to cry again.


	4. Chapter 4

Usagi eyes fluttered open and realized that the room was dark. What time was it? She glanced at the clock and it read 9 PM. Her body was sore from the encounter last night and her head was hurting due to all the crying. She raised her arms above her head stretching out her body and turned on the lights. Turning over she saw a red rose on the pillow which made her smile. Mamoru had written a note that he had a lecture to go to and that she could stay if she wanted.

She thought about what had happened last night and how embarrassing it was. Just because she dressed up sexy, some old man tried to take advantage of her. If it wasn't for Mamoru she might not be alive which made her shudder.

Still feeling dirty she grabbed a towel from the closet and went into the bathroom. She didn't realize how big it was. There was shower, bathtub, toilet, sink, mirror, laundry basket, and closet all in the same room. It was a chilly night so she decided to open up all the windows. The condo was on the 15th floor so she had a full view of the city.

Usagi started running the water and poured the bubble bath in she found on the sink. She giggled picturing Mamoru in the bath tub playing with bubbles and for some strange reason it turned her on a little. Being nosey she went through all his cupboards and drawers. There wasn't anything outside the norm. Deodorant, shaving gel, razors, cologne. She was pleasantly surprised when she found candles in the bottom drawer. Grabbing all of them she placed them on the window seal and lit them with matches.

She started to undress and threw his clothes in the laundry. Thinking he'd be gone for a while she left the door open. The breeze would feel nice in the steaming hot water. Testing the temperature she slowly placed her right leg in. It took her a few minutes to get used how hot it was. She put her left leg in and sat down. It was very hot but it helped her relax and her sore muscles welcomed it. She leaned her head back so that her blonde hair was hanging over the edge. Getting comfortable she put both feet on the top of the top and spread her legs. It felt nice to be sprawled out everywhere.

Usagi's mind began to wonder. She didn't know why Mamoru helped her. He had been her enemy for years, picking on her every day, making fun of her hair. Honestly, she thought he hated her. I guess people can surprise you. She put the bubbles in her hand and blew on them making it go everywhere. In some small way she missed his company.

Taking a deep breath in, she submerged her entire body under the water. For once in her life her mind was empty and the world was silent. How she wish she could stay under the water forever. All her problems and insecurities disappeared.

Usagi emerged from the water and leaned her head on the top of the tub. She wasn't sure how she was going to explain to her parents that she was gone all night or explain to her friends why she stood them up.

The door creaked open and then shut. Usagi started to panic. Should she get out of the tub real quick or stay there? Then she remembered that the door was open. She was waiting for him to come into the bathroom.

"Usagi?" Mamoru called out. He went the bedroom and saw that the bed was messed up and the rose was still there. Was she still there? Or did she leave the rose on purpose?

"In here!" Usagi yelled from the bathroom. Hearing him get closer she made more bubbles by mixing the water and made sure they covered her body modestly. She felt insecure around him and last night didn't help.

Mamoru stepped inside a little. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just trying to relax and get my mind off of last night. You can come closer if you want." She smiled at herself wondering if he actually would step inside and sure enough he did. He was wearing a white muscle shirt and tan kakis with flip flops. His hair was spiked for once and it looked damn good. "How was your class?"

"Alright I guess, a bit boring." His eyes wondered from her face down to her legs to the feet. He could feel his blood flowing to a certain place. He wondered how she looked naked and feeling her last night only fueled his imagination.

She grabbed the soap and lathered her wash cloth. She bent over scrubbing her feet then let it glide over her long slender legs. Watching him watch her she purposely moved the washcloth over her breast and onto her neck.

"Can you help me with my back?" Usagi held on the washcloth and winked at him. She grabbed her knees and leaned forward for him.

Mamoru grabbed the washcloth and kneeled behind her. He dipped it into the hot water and squeezed it. He moved her hair to the side then started to wash her back. He couldn't help but peek over her shoulder and take a glance at her breasts. He leaned down and started to kiss her neck.

"That feels nice." She purred. "I would enjoy some company if you were up for it."

Mamoru stopped his movements and pondered his options. He could say no and walk away. He could join her and see what happens. He wondered how it could feel like the wrong thing to do and yet it felt like it was the right thing to do. "Are you sure this is appropriate, Usagi? You were attacked the other night and you probably have all these emotions going through you right now leaving you confused."

She couldn't help but laugh at him. "I just don't want to be alone right now. I'm not asking you to do anything sexual with me. I'm just asking you to join me in a very warm bathtub."

Mamoru couldn't help but roll his eyes at her because he didn't believe her for one second. But nonetheless he took off his shirt and pants and stood there in the middle of his bathroom with Usagi in his bathtub. He had a feeling he was going to regret this.

"Could you turn off the light?" Her smile was wicked. She would never admit it to anyone but she had a crush on him for years. This awful attack had given her an opportunity to get closer to him and she was planning on taking full advantage of it.

"Could you at least close your eyes?" Mamoru had his hands on his hips glaring at her. She closed her eyes or at least pretended to. He peeled off the rest of his clothes and lowered himself in the tub. "You can open them now."

A loud thunder struck nearby and she opened her eyes. Then the rain started pouring down. She thought to herself that this was the perfect moment. There were candles, rain, a bathtub, and Mamoru naked. She couldn't help but blush. She wasn't sure what to do.

He wasn't sure if it was the candlelight, the rain, or the fact she was naked but in that moment he wanted her to kiss him, touch him, and caress him. "Usagi…"

"Mamoru." She took it upon herself to make some sort of move. So she moved slowly closer to him hoping he wouldn't tell her to stop. She positioned herself inches in front of his face. Her heart was racing and her breathing got slow and heavy. She was so close to brushing her lips against his.

"Usagi…we shouldn't…"

"I like you." She whispered seductively then moved in to kiss him but he pulled back.

"Usagi, you were just attacked. You are confused and angry. You need to be dealing with your feelings by talking about them instead of avoiding them." He grabbed her hand and squeezed it in an affectionate manner.

"I WILL DEAL WITH IT WHEN I FEEL LIKE IT!" She screamed at him. She stood up and grabbed a towel out of the cabinet and stormed off. The next thing he heard was his bedroom door being slammed shut.

Mamoru sighed and shut his eyes. This was not how the night was supposed to go.


End file.
